


Drabbles

by Ailette



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Batch (Yara/Goseki, Koyama/Pi, MatsuJun/Kawai, Yokoo/Nino, Subaru/Nino)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post a bunch of random drabbles I wrote over the last couple of... months? Yes, it's actually months by now. They go from fluff to AU to crack to angst and are really very random. You have been warned. Just take a look at the gazillion tags if you don't believe me.   
> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/64674.html)

**Title:** Gossip  
 **Pairing:** Koyama Keiichiro/Yamashita Tomohisa  
 **Words:** 333  


  
He put it off to coincidence at first. It could have just been a really bad day, after all (and he wonders how many more of those he’s going to have after the chaos of the day before). It’s only when all of ABC-Z roughly bump into him on his way to the rehearsal room without so much as bowing their head in apology (Goseki even _sneered_ at him when he opened his mouth to ask) and a whole mass of Juniors he doesn’t even know the name of purposefully went right by him, ignoring him completely; that Yamapi blinks, wondering. Something is going on.    


The way to the studio has never felt that long. By the time he finally pushes open the door he’s tired beyond reason, has lost his favourite pair of sunglasses and will ever be able to look at Nakamaru in the same way again. And now, right there before his eyes, lies the reason for his misery: curled in on himself and deeply asleep on the couch, face still puffy from crying too much and framed by the rest of their group. There are three untouched plates with pudding sitting on the table in front of him.   


Shige is the first to lay eyes on him, but is beaten to the punch – literally – by Ryo, who crosses the room in a matter of seconds and lets his fist connect with his friend’s face. With a hand pressed to his cheek, Yamapi glowers at the floor. He really underestimated the sheer amount of people who have an eye on him and Koyama – he just wishes they would pay a little more attention to _what it is_ that’s happening with them instead of just jumping to conclusions when they see his boyfriend crying. He hadn’t even _meant_ to lock Koyama out of their apartment the day before!   


His mobile chooses that exact moment to start ringing and show Sakamoto-kun’s name. Yamapi just groans and buries his face in his hands.   


  
  
**Title:** Lookout  
 **Pairing:** Yara Tomoyuki/Goseki Koichi  
 **Words:** 448  


  
“Hurry up already,” Kawai hisses from where he’s rooted to the window, alternating between glaring at Goseki and searching for a familiar form on the street outside. “How did you not remember to put his things back in order before – I don’t know - _not_ on the _day he comes back from LA at an unknown time_?”    


But Goseki is too busy trying to re-make the bed in the exact same way Yara always does to do anything but scowl to himself. It’s not like he planned this out, after all. He’d just sort of accidentally gone to Yara’s place one day after rehearsals and decided to sleep there – because it was more convenient that way. And… well, if he had done it again every night after that except for when he’d had to go fetch some of his things (there was only so many raised eyebrows at his unchanging clothes he could take) then that certainly wasn’t because he missed the other man.    


But Yara would only see his slept-in bed, his clothes strewn everywhere and Goseki in the middle of it and he would – he would draw _conclusions_ and they really weren’t in that stage of their relationship yet. Yara didn’t even know he had a key-   


There’s an eerily familiar click of the door lock and an undignified shriek coming from Kawai’s direction and Goseki only has a split second to regret that he took Kawai to keep cave out of all people.    


“Oh.”   


Goseki closes his eyes against the embarrassment and very, very slowly turns around from where he’s sitting on the floor by the bed to meet Yara’s surprised gaze. He feels his chest tighten at all the emotions assaulting him at once at seeing his face again. Even though the older man looks tired behind his glasses, bag slung casually over his shoulder and hair a complete mess as they look at each other, unmoving. Because finally, _finally_ , Yara is back and Goseki feels like his heart is about to explode.   


“When did you move in?”   


And just like that, the tension breaks. Goseki feels something like hysteria bubble up in his chest, but it comes out as a laugh and then turns into a gasp when Yara’s arms are suddenly around him.   


(He doesn’t feel entirely bad for forgetting that Kawai is, in fact, still in the room. At the choked noise that interrupts their first kiss in far too long, Yara only turns around and motions for him to leave, _now please_ , unless he wants more of a show. Serves him right, Goseki thinks absently, the traumatized face of his friend quickly being pushed from his mind by eager hands.)

  
  
**Title:** Seniority  
 **Pairing:** Matsumoto Jun/Kawai Fumito  
 **Words:** 603  


  
They’re standing at opposite ends of the room, several pieces of furniture and a couple of confused band members between them as they glower at each other. Kawai can’t help but think that it’s unfair that of all the times they had to have their first real fight, it had to happen in Arashi’s dressing room minutes before a concert.    


“So you say you don’t care?” He hates the way he sounds so openly hurt. This isn’t something they should be discussing here, but that doesn’t change the facts.   


“You guys-” Aiba starts but is immediately interrupted by an irritated huff coming from Jun.   


“I don’t need this now,” he says icily and turns his back on all of them to fiddle with the torn sleeve of his costume. “It’s unprofessional.”   


Kawai’s heart sinks and he’s out of the room before anything else can be said. With his quick exit, he misses the way the rest of Arashi exchange significant glances (except for Ohno, who appears to be oblivious to everything as he’s staring at his thumps, but he nods without looking up when everyone else does).   


  


The first couple of songs have passed and it’s time for Arashi’s MC so he’s about to walk off-stage when suddenly, a hand wraps around his arm to hold him back. When he turns to look, half expecting Tottsu to hang off of him, he is met by the sight of Ninomiya’s bright and reassuring grin. He’s been part of the agency for long enough to panic and try to run for his life, but is hindered when his other arm is taken into a vice like grip by Sakurai and he can’t do anything but let himself be dragged into the centre of the arena.    


“We prepared a very special game for tonight’s concert,” Ninomiya announces cheerfully. _No, you haven’t_ , Kawai thinks and starts to frantically look for his group mates. “Fumi-chan here is going to play, too, so we can even out the numbers.”   


Finally he spots them. And catches Goseki grinning at him and winking at Ninomiya. Traitors.   


Kawai is the first to admit that he likes the attention of his seniors. Usually, he basks in it and will try to play it up as much as he can. But when, not ten minutes later, he has been groped inappropriately at least a dozen times, half undressed, been put into a skirt, made to answer embarrassing questions, dumped into an ice-cold water-tank and then shoved into Jun’s arms, he feels nothing but traumatized. He doesn’t even care about the way Jun stiffens upon contact, just wraps his arms around him tightly and whimpers, shivering.    


He doesn’t notice what the older man says to the audience, only notices that he’s being lifted and then carried – _bridal-style_ , he will never hear the end of this – off stage, out of sight of thousands of clapping and screaming fans. Jun’s still scowling at him a little, but now he looks more concerned than anything else. He doesn’t get to see much of Jun, however, when, the next second, a towel is draped over his head.    


“Don’t you dare come back out before you’re dry and warm again.”   


The next moment, there’s a fleeting touch of lips against his and he can’t push the towel up fast enough to get a look at Jun.   


“I care,” he says quietly. “Even if it gets me into trouble.”   


All Kawai can do is nod, feeling a fair bit warmer already.   


(But when he looks up, he sees the rest of Arashi high-fiving behind Jun’s back and shudders once more. _Scary_.)

  
  
**Title:** Personal Experience  
 **Pairing:** Yara Tomoyuki/Goseki Koichi  
 **Words:** 419  
  


“You need to thrust your hips more,” Yara criticises. Goseki blinks, frozen mid-step at the sudden appearance of his senior. He’s 100% certain that just a second ago, the other man was still busy practicing with his own group at the other end of the room. _Just a second ago_.   


“…I’m doing the exact same thing as the others.”   


Yara nods to the dance instructor working with ABC-Z today and then shakes his head. “Yes, but it’s not _right_.”   


Goseki crosses his arms; it might be showing that he’s not used to being criticised for his dancing. “Says who?”   


“Says the man who came up with the choreography, actually.” It’s not childish at all when the older man crosses his arms as well. There’s a bit of a pause before he motions behind him, saying, “Start the music again.”   


It does, but nobody thinks to move until Yara scoffs and tells them to. Hasshi is frowning, clearly not quite sure what’s going on but set on impressing Yara with _his_ hip thrusting at least. Kawai is just sniggering to himself, completely ignoring the mirror in front of him to watch Yara watch Goseki.   


“There. See? You’re rotating your whole body instead of just the lower part.” Goseki stiffens slightly, clearly not pleased that he’s the only one being picked on. “Again.”   


Two more tries and Yara obviously has had enough. He steps forward, reducing the distance between them to practically nothing and lays his hands on Goseki’s hips directly. The noise coming from Goseki goes unheard under Kawai’s sputtering laugh and he glares at his friend, promising bloody murder with his eyes. Not that Kawai seems particularly impressed – or even noticing at all.    


“Hey, Yone!” Goseki jumps a little when Yara starts shouting across the room. “Kawai-kun here is having some trouble getting the steps right. Could you help him?”   


“Sure thing.” The smirk is actually audible as Yonehana comes closer and Goseki watches in satisfaction as Kawai tries to subtly make for the door as his senior is coming closer. He doesn’t get very far.   


Everyone is thoroughly distracted by the sight of Kawai being dragged back by a very pleased (and evil) looking Yonehana when Yara leans forward a little more, to whisper in Goseki’s ear, “I _know_ you can work your hips better than that.” Then, louder, no longer directed at only him, “Start again from the chorus.”   


If they both get a little flushed from the dance, nobody notices in the general commotion around them.

  
  
**Ttitle:** LOUD  
 **Pairing:** Ninomiya Kazunari, Subaru Shibutani  
 **Words:** 632  
 **A/N:** These two. I guess it’s because of their drama, but for a while they appeared together everywhere and my brain went strange places. What if they had been debuted as a duo? So… AU.  
  


There’s screaming coming from everywhere when they’re announced. It’s their very first appearance as a duo – as JE’s second officially debuted duo. And Nino should be used to the screaming; he’s stood on too many stages already to still get nervous like this. But maybe it’s not the screaming at all and instead just the fact that they’re standing on top of freakingTokyo Tower.   


And a small voice in Nino’s mind reminds him, _you didn’t want to be here_. _You were on your way to tell the president that you wanted to leave when you got the call to come to a nearby hotel instead_. When he’d arrived, Subaru had already been there, looking a little confused and harried because he’d been on his way back to  Osaka when he had been called.    


“YOU are going to be LOUD,” Johnny told them only minutes later. It took them both a while to make sense of that and really, in the end it was only because of one of the PR people in the background clarifying that ’ _LOUD_ ’ was in fact going to be their name. Their name as a duo.   


Nino had felt the floor breaking away under his feet. He didn’t want this, he wanted to go somewhere else, do something else, be someone else than the somewhat unmotivated kid that made people laugh with his comments before he impressed them with his more lively side. He clenched his fists by his side, biting his lip. He didn’t want to be _with Subaru_. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like the older boy, quite the opposite, but it didn’t feel right. Not when he’d spent all this time with Aiba and Jun and Toma. Why had they been put into a group at all if Johnny was just going to stick him with someone else afterwards? And why wasn’t it someone he was already friends with before – like Sho, or Yonehana or…   


On the tower’s highest platform, still hidden behind a bright red curtain, Nino swallowed audibly. He had no choice now. He’d missed his chance to refuse in the hotel yesterday and now there was nothing left but to go through with it. He can hear someone announcing them through a megaphone and wonders for a second why they’re already having a press conference when they haven’t even recorded anything yet. What will they be playing in the background for the news? He doesn’t get a chance to contemplate further, because suddenly someone’s hand is on his shoulder, not quite gently pushing him forward and out into the open.   


He knows the mic clipped to his shirt is live, but he can’t help it, he still gasps at the sight in front of him, at the push, at the meaning of it all. He feels like turning back around and just running, running back down those countless stairs and nearest street, into the closest train and just away, away, away. Before he knows it, his feet are moving and his head turning to face back when he meets Subaru’s eyes.    


Subaru holds his gaze for a moment, expression serious as he seems to be reading Nino’s thoughts behind his wide and scared eyes. A heartbeat later, however, his face splits into a manic grin and Nino is so disoriented by the sight that he remains rooted to the spot, just staring.   


He doesn’t notice the announcer or the audience or the many other important people bustling around behind them. All he’s aware of is that he’s reaching for Subaru’s hand, his own small fingers clammy with sweat and then, Subaru’s squeezing and his grin softens just the tiniest bit and before Nino’s acknowledged anything, he’s smiling back tentatively. Smiling back and staying where he is, both of them together.

  
  
**Title:** Quirks  
 **Pairing:** Ninomiya Kazunari/Shibutani Subaru  
 **Words:** 734  
 **A/N:** Takes place in the same AU as the one before. I NEED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM.  
  


“And here comes _LOUD_!”   


Nino still thinks their name is kind of stupid, even two and a bit years after their debut. On top of that, he still can’t remember what the acronym actually stands for. Neither can anyone else for that matter, not even Johnny himself. Either that or it was always meant to change its meaning on a monthly basis. It is kind of fun, though, to come up with different words every time the question is raised (and it’s mostly Subaru’s fault when the explanation once again turns naughtier than it was supposed to be).   


They descend the stairs smiling and waving at everyone with their free hands – at least no one asks them anymore why they’re always holding hands. It’s just one of those things they do and the general public has accepted it as an adorable quirk. One of many.    


They sit down in the back, reluctantly letting go of each other’s hands to sit comfortably. Subaru shoots him an over the top reassuring smile and Nino kicks his shin when he’s sure that the camera isn’t on him.  Subaru, ever the mature one, sticks out his tongue in response. When Nino simply mimics him, and the next thing the older one does with his tongue turns a little obscene. They easily get engrossed in their own little world, not really paying any attention to the other famous artists being interviewed around them.    


It’s only when Tamori exclaims, with as much excitement as he can apparently muster, “So Ninomiya-kun was part of your unit back then?”, that Nino’s head snaps back up to focus on the front.   


He knew beforehand that they would be here, of course; went down to greet them earlier and to have a little chat. _TOPS_ – consisting of Jun, Aiba, Toma, Yamapi, Jimmy and Kazama. As a unit, they were formed pretty much immediately after Nino left the group and just freshly debuted a little while ago.    


In the first row, Aiba nods vigorously, grin never leaving his lips. “He used to bully Toma all the time. But Toma was still smaller than him back then and oh, MatsuJun, too. Both, I mean. Smaller and bullied. I don’t think Nino-chan would still win against them now though-”   


Tamori uses the quick break for fresh air to insert an understanding ‘Aaaah’, before he addresses Nino. Whoever thought it would be a good idea to make Aiba the leader just because he was the oldest had clearly been on drugs at the time. “Did you ever wish you would’ve debuted with them instead?”   


Nino just stares at the back of the announcers head. That wasn’t the question he was supposed to ask. During rehearsals, it had been ‘So, how did you and Shibutani-kun first hear about your debut?’ He isn’t prepared for this and for a crucial moment, he freezes up. Next to him, Subaru makes an inquiring noise, just low enough to not be picked up by the microphone and nudges his knee with his.    


It’s enough to break Nino out of his stupor. “But then I wouldn’t have had Baru-chan,” he whines and - it _works_ , the audience starts laughing and the starlet next to him giggling. He doesn’t turn to look at his partner until they’re asked to go on stage and sing ten minutes later. Their latest single is a rock-ballad, a little sexier than it probably should be, given that neither of them has even reached that age yet. But it suits their voices perfectly, both the solo parts and when they come together. It makes Nino happy, to sing with Subaru like this.    


And when the song ends and he leans over to peck his partner’s cheek, it’s only a tiny bit teasing, a little for the audience and a whole lot to remind Subaru that he is, indeed, really happy with whom he debuted with. Subaru grins and spins around, grabbing Nino’s left hand and slings the other arm around his waist as he tips him backwards to kiss the living daylights out of him.    


Only when they cut back over to Tamori again does Subaru let him go and then completely releases his grip, effectively dropping him onto the hard studio floor.    


“Asshole,” Nino gasps, but can’t stop laughing, because, well, he loves their little quirks and maybe, this will also become just one of those things they do.

  
  
**Title:** Attention  
 **Pairing:** Yara Tomoyuki/Goseki Koichi  
 **Words:** 261  
 **A/N:** This could probably be read as something following **Lookout**.  
  


“Yaracchi, have you seen the box with my DVDs yet?”   


“Nope.”   


Goseki scowls a little when he turns back to see that his boyfriend didn’t even to bother looking up from where he’s half vanished into the terrarium. He sighs as he watches Yara gently pet Chura, eyes trained completely on his pet snake. It’s maybe a bit cute, when Chura’s tongue slithers out and over Yara’s nose, if only because Yara never grins that sappily otherwise.    


“I want more attention,” he complains as he gets up to drape himself across the older man’s shoulders, brushing his nose against Yara’s ear in the process and remaining there when the reaction is an amused huff of breath. “I just moved in with you.”   


“You moved in the second you stole the keys to my apartment,” Yara snorts.   


“I don’t have to resort to stealing, I asked the Janitor’s wife nicely and she gave them to me.”   


“And she didn’t assume that you would give them back to me later.”    


The following pause speaks volumes. “…I might have not been entirely honest with her,” Goseki eventually agrees before adding, “But at least now I don’t have to ask you for them, so it’s all good.”   


Yara laughs at that, reaching a hand up and behind him to ruffle Goseki’s hair. They’re both silent for a while after that, watching Chura slither around in her terrarium and occasionally eyeing Goseki with suspicion when he looks like he’s about to edge closer. Not that he wants to. He’s pretty comfortable where he is right now.

  
  
**Title:** Silence  
 **Pairing:** Yokoo Wataru/Ninomiya Kazunari  
 **Words:** 475  
 **A/N:** This pairing is a bit of a pet peeve of mine since I got into Kisumai. I’ve got dozens of little snippets of a longer fic flying about, but can’t bring myself to really connect all of them. This would be the very first of them all.  
  


It had been raining almost non-stop for the whole day, frustrating practically the whole staff of _Freeter_ and ruining a perfectly good schedule for outdoor shooting. It was just his luck that out of all the days where he actually was on set, it would rain on that one. Finally, the director sighed deeply and shouted instructions for a half-hour break before they would try again. When no one came up to tell him what to do, Yokoo mentally shrugged and proceeded to the improvised dressing rooms across the street. He had his guitar with him, at least, so he wouldn’t just have to idly sit around doing nothing.    


Lowering himself onto the wooden bench, he absently started strumming a few chords; starting in on a familiar song before too long. A small smile stole across his lips as he realized just which song he’d started playing. _Rakuen_.   


Of course it would be one of Ninomiya-kun’s songs when he constantly saw the other man around on set. He’d been contemplating whether to tell him how much he liked his songs – not Arashi’s songs, but Ninomiya-kun’s specifically. Everyone liked Arashi’s songs these days, it wouldn’t be saying much.   


But what would he have said? The chances of the statement coming out as something that didn’t sound like an attempt at purposefully getting on his seniors good site were slim. He knew himself and his tendency to mess up with words when it came to something important. No, in the end it was better to not say anything.    


The door opened and closed, but Yokoo didn’t look up from his guitar. If it was important, they would speak up. But a good few minutes passed by with nothing interrupting the silence but the soft melodies Yokoo was playing. At some point he’d gone from Rakuen to Inori and right now he was just losing focus, slowly letting his fingers come to a halt. He looked up to ask if he could help the intruder, but was taken aback when it was Ninomiya-kun of all people to be standing there and watching him.   


“Ninomiya-kun?”   


His senior scrunched up his nose. “Just ‘Nino’ is enough.”   


Yokoo couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, waiting for the older man to add something more, ask about why Yokoo was playing one of his songs. When nothing came and he started to grow a little uncomfortable under the heavy gaze, Yokoo turned back to the guitar in his hands. The familiar chords made him calm down and he easily lost himself in them again, humming along before he knew it.   


A few minutes passed again before Nino spoke up once more. “Your voice is nice.”   


Yokoo hummed an absent ‘thanks’, the words barely clear enough for Nino to catch them. Unconsciously, he stepped closer to not risk missing anything that might be coming.

  
  
**Ttitle:** Conversations  
 **Pairing:** Koyama Keiichiro/Yamashita Tomohisa  
 **Words:** 399  
  


Koyama was a large unmoving lump beneath the sheets, nothing but his head peeking out. Yamapi could understand the sentiment, still half cocooned in his own blanket as he watched his boyfriend’s gentle breathing. The sun shone in just a little through the blinds, illuminating a few spots on the bed and making the older man’s black hair shine almost like the golden colour it used to be before. If Yamapi was more of an artistically inclined person, he might have wanted to draw Koyama as he lay there peacefully, or maybe take a picture of him.    


But the only camera in his reach was his work mobile and since his manager had the tendency to thumb through it and program in new numbers, a sleeping Koyama in his bed would definitely raise questions. The peaceful moment was interrupted by Yamapi’s stomach growling. He looked down at it, scowling.   


“Not now,” he hushed it.    


A soft chuckle got his attention and he looked up to a half-awake Koyama rubbing his eyes. “Are you talking to your stomach?”   


Yamapi shrugged. “You weren’t awake yet.”   


Another chuckle and Koyama started wiggling closer, taking the whole bedding with him so he wouldn’t have to expose even an inch of skin to the fresh morning air. “Did it answer?”   


A wistful sigh. “We’re working on that. Would make picking out what to eat so much easier.”   


He also edged forward a little until their blankets were overlapping and then stole a hand underneath Koyama’s. With one quick tug – that clearly, the other hadn’t been expecting – he grabbed it and pulled it over himself, effectively getting Koyama to come closer with it until they were chest to chest beneath the same blanket.   


“Morning,” he said and kissed the tip of the older man’s nose.   


“Good morning.” He got a peck on the lips, feeling Koyama smile against them. Then the other man ducked under the blanket to press another kiss against the flat of Yamapi’s stomach. When he resurfaced again, there was a sparkle in his eyes.   


“What was that for?”   


“Apology. Because it’ll take a bit longer before we get breakfast.” Yamapi didn’t need to ask for specifics, he knew that sparkle all too well. And he didn’t need to ask his stomach if it also thought that getting laid first thing in the morning was an acceptable reason to delay a meal.

  
  
**Title:** Through Children's Eyes  
 **Pairing:** Yara Tomoyuki/Goseki Koichi (kind of)  
 **Words:** 141  
  


The AD finally managed to set down the baby on the bright pink blanket, distracting it with an equally obnoxiously coloured teddy bear as ABC-Z were watching from the side. They would be up next for their shoot and didn’t really have anything to do until then – and really, watching other Juniors try to interact with children was _always_ fun.   


There was a pause, however, when the Junior in question entered the room to take in the setting, quickly bowing to everyone in greeting. And when Yara spotted the baby and just _grinned_ like that, the whole room seemed to suck in their breath. The mother looked like she was about to burst forward to grab her child and flee.   


(“Isn’t he adorable with children?” Goseki asked and everyone pretended not to hear or see the dreamy look in his eyes.)

  
  
**Title:** Wings  
 **Pairing:** Koyama Keiichiro/Yamashita Tomohisa  
 **Words:** 77  
 **A/N:** This... is actually set in an AU I'm planning. KoyamaPi aren't even supposed to appear in it, but somehow this snippet takes place there. Um. Yes. I did say these drabbles were random?  
  


Yamapi was reaching out before he knew it. Not even the startled gasp from the other man deterred him, his fingers unerringly running along the brilliant white feathers. Following them to the very tip of a wing, his hand buried itself there, making the other wince.   


“Stay with me,” he asked, afraid to let go the little hold he had on this perfect creature.   


“I’m not an angel,” Koyama whispered, closing his eyes in shame.    


“I know.”

  
  
**Title:** Special Meetings  
 **Pairing:** Ohno Satoshi, Sakurai Sho  
 **Words:** 54  
 **A/N:** I don't even know. xD  
  


“D-don’t tell Nino,” Ohno whimpers and Sho freezes. “He wouldn’t understand.”   


They both look down at the table in front of them, currently laden with mixtures of everything ranging from peanut butter to konyaku over strawberry jam and steak. Sho nods resolutely and they shake hands on it.   


(The week after, Aiba joins them.)

  
  
**Title:** Unexpected  
 **Pairing:** Koyama Keiichiro/Yamashita Tomohisa  
 **Words:** 101  
 **A/N:** This drabble has by now actually turned into a longer fic. Who knows when/if that will be posted though, so the drabble gets posted now anyway. |D  
  


In the end, none of them expect things to turn out this way. Of course no one really knew about Yamapi and Koyama as Yamapi and Koyama either, so it isn’t too surprising. But when they finally learn about it ( _them_ ), they can all picture Shige warning Yamapi off of hurting his best friend. They can see Tegoshi shooting worried glances at Koyama and eventually tugging on their Leader’s sleeve, asking him quietly to not make any mistakes. The point is, none of them would have expected Koyama to be the one to suddenly up and leave and break Yamapi’s heart.


End file.
